Danny's Suprise
by McGarrettsGirl43
Summary: Danny Williams always knew about his daughter Grace. But what happens when he finds out he has another daughter back in New York? Will Danny and his daughter get along? MAY contain spanking in later chapters, undecided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"Ashleigh Dana, get your butt up now, I'm late for work" Andrea Parkers was trying to get her thirteen year old daughter up for school. Andrea had yelled at her for the past half hour to get up.

"My god mother your annoying!" Ashleigh yelled jumping out of bed, and walking to her closet.

"Drop the attitude, young lady. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs." Ashleigh wasn't one to be told what to do, and she loved to be argumentative a trait obviously inherited from her father.

"I do what I want mother, I don't listen to old people, now leave me the fuck alone and in peace." Ashleigh told her stomping into her bathroom, slamming the door in the process.

Andrea was fed up with her behavior and was late for work anyways. She huffed in frustration.

"Ashleigh, do whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore, but when I get home from work you and I are having a very serious talk." With that being said the woman walked out of the room and to her car to go to work.

Ashleigh couldn't stand her mother thought she was the most annoying person in the world. Finishing her shower, she decided to just hang out at her house for the day. She was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Ashleigh just turned the TV up to block it out, and ignore it. But they kept knocking. Ashleigh absolutely livid got up to answer the door. Opening it up she sall an NYPD officer. The officer was about six feet tall late twenties and looked like he was about to deliver the worst news in the world. And in fact he was.

"What the hell do you want?" The officer seemed shocked by the lack of disrespect, but proceeded anyway.

"Are you Ms. Ashleigh Parkers?"

"Yes, now what business do you have with me? I'm missing my TV show."

The officer hated telling people news like this. Seeing the looks on the people's faces absolutely destroyed him. But this girl seemed like she didn't care about anything.

"Sweetie, I need you to come with me your mother's been in a car accident." Ashleigh's attitude was quickly replaced with panic. She found her mother annoying. But none the less she was her mother and loved her very much.

"OH MY GOD, please tell me she's alright." Ashleigh grabbed her coat and was ready to walk out when the officer grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Hunnie, your mother didn't make it. She died instantly." The look on the little girls face absolutely crushed him.

It was right there that Ashleigh's world stopped. The one person who truly loved her was gone. She would never see her again, sure there was heaven but that's so far away. Falling to her knees after five minutes of wrapping her head around what had just been said to her she cried. The officer held her in his arms while she cried telling her soothing things. It was quiet all but the sobs from Ashleigh. After a while Ashleigh finally stopped crying and just stared at the wall in absolute silence.

"Where am I going to go?"

The officer who had already gone through files and everything knew the answer. He was sure the girl wouldn't be pleased with the answer after seeing she was quite spoiled.

"With your father, Ashleigh."

"Well than let me pack and you can take me to him." The officer couldn't help but laugh at that remark.

"I'm afraid it isn't going to be that simple, your father will have to come get you. Seeing as you're not old enough to ride a plane alone." Ashleigh's attention was grabbed at the plane part.

"Excuse me? Plane? Exactly where does my father live?" Ashleigh was quite scared of the answer. She loved her life here in New York. It was completely all about her. Just the way she liked it.

"Honolulu"

It was that one word that caused Ashleigh's eyes went to increase to the size of saucers and her mind raced at the thought of how far away that was. "Please tell me that's not Honolulu, Hawaii." Ashleigh could not believe this was happening.

"I'm afraid I can't honey. So go pack an overnight bag, you have to come with me so we can figure everything out, okay?"

Usually Ashleigh would object to something like this but her nanny was on vacation, and with her mother recently deceased not even a day ago her emotions were out of whack, and she didn't want to be alone in the huge apartment by herself.

"Alright" Ashleigh told the officer as she went to go pack a night bag.

The two were sitting in his office at the police station. They had gotten there hours ago. In that time they managed to figure out that her father Daniel was on a task force called Hawaii Five-o and was very easily reachable. But that news didn't bother her. Ashleigh was quiet, perhaps too quiet. Her young mind just could not process what had happened to her. She wished she could rewind the clock and tell her mom not to go to work that day. Ashleigh eyes dropped as she watched the officer

"Sweetie, you look tired would you like to go lay on the couch?" Ashleigh gave a slight nod and laid down.

"What is your name, Officer?"

"Ryan Merritt, now go to sleep." With a smile she laid her head back down and slightly after she fell into a deep sleep.

**'Poor kid must be exhausted'** was all Officer Ryan could think. Getting up from his chair, he throws a blanket over her before heading to the phone to call her father. 'Wait its three a.m. her father's most likely sleeping.' Ryan sighed with tiredness and sat down to think. Before it hit him; different time zones. It was probably around eight or nine a.m. there. Ryan picked up the phone and dialed the number to five-o headquarters.

**Honolulu, Hawaii. **

**Rich Suburbs**

Daniel Williams had just gotten a call from his boss; Steve McGarrett. Apparently there was a case on the murder of a rich couple. They were found shot to death in a swimming pool. Walking next to Steve the two approached Max, the guy who looked at the bodies and found out how and when they died.

"So what happened, and please in English."

"Well judging from the gunshot wound on her back, I'd say the female was standing on the side of the pool when she got shot. And the male was already in the pool as the wound was to his chest." Not even two minutes after Max said that they heard a cry.

"Shh, do you two hear that" Danny said to Max and Steve.

"Hear what Danny?" Sometimes Steve thought he was going crazy, he just didn't understand the man sometimes. Steve then heard a slight cry; a babies cry.

"That." Was all Danny said before following the cry to a bedroom? The officer tried to tell him he couldn't touch her until child services got there.

"She's a baby, not an item. And she's scared." He told the officer, picking the baby girl and rocking her gently. Telling her she was okay.

Steve entered the room, asking if the baby was okay. With a nod, he left to go figure everything out with the case.

"Great because of some idiots your parents are gone." Danny told the baby girl.

"I just don't understand why I can't have Grace for the weekend Rachel; I haven't had her in two weeks."

"Danny, Stan has special plans these weekends I'm sorry but no." With that his ex-wife Rachel hung up the phone. Sighing Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Trouble with Rachel again Danno?" Steve asked the shorter man, while focusing on driving.

"You have no idea bud-" Danny's reply was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. People just couldn't lay off today. Angrily pulling his cellphone out of his pocket he looked at the collar ID**. 'A New York number? Why is someone calling me from New York?'** Danny put his thoughts to the side as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Dt. Danny Williams speaking."

"Hello, Dt. Williams this is Officer Ryan from NYPD" '**_Why is a_ NYPD officer calling me, this day just keeps getting better**.'

"Can I ask what business you have with me?"

"Well sir, did you know an Andrea Parkers?"

"Um, I don't believe; wait. As a matter yes I did, I dated her for a year in college, and anyways why are you asking me about this I'm very busy at the moment.

"Yesterday at 8:48 a.m. she died in her car accident. It says in her will that her daughter, Ashleigh Parkers is to go to you. Apparently you're her father."

"What? Excuse me I'm positive Andrea and I never had sex so how can we have a daughter together?" Steve's attention was caught at the daughter part of Danny's sentence, what the hell was going on?

"Sir, she's 100% yours. Apparently she used one of your hair strands from your hairbrush to test for DNA and it reads here that you are 99.99% her father, now I really need you to come get her sir."

"Can I at least know something about her, or send me pictures of these documents?" Not seconds later a text message picture of the documents arrived on his phone.

"Your proof is there. Not that you needed a DNA test you look exactly alike. Same nose, blonde hair, eyes. She's like your mini twin."

"I'll catch the soonest flight I can alright, and if you're lying so help me god I'll have your ass put in jail."

"You have my word Dt. Williams. Goodbye." And with that the conversation ended.

"I need you to drop me off at the airport, Steve." With a questionable look on Steve's face he made a U-turn heading to the direction of the airport.

"Why? What's going on?" Steve was totally lost.

"I have to go pick up my long-lost daughter in New Jersey."

"You're what? Please explain" With that being said Danny told him everything the man had said and even showed him the document pictures while waiting for his flight to board. When it was time to board Steve gave Danny a "bro" hug.

"Good Luck Danno."

**'I'm definitely going to need it.' **Was all Danny's mind could think and process?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny's mind couldn't help but wonder off into the great unknown of 'if'. He had just gotten off the plane and was in a taxi headed to NYPD. It seemed like it wasn't functioning in his head that he had a another daughter. While he was on the plane he thought long and hard about what happened during the break-up; it ended with sex. That was around fourteen years ago, so she couldn't be any older than that.

The blonde man paid the driver as he got out of the taxi, seeing they'd arrived. He had never been this much of a nervous wreck in his whole life. Walking into the police station after grabbing his bags, he went to the front desk. A woman probably in her late forties, with makeup that made her look like a clown sat at it. She didn't seem to want to be there either.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Danny couldn't help but notice the boredness in her tone.

"Um, I'm Daniel Williams, I've come to see Officer Ryan." The Lady rolled her eyes as she checked the computer.

"Follow me please sir," He followed the woman down a series of halls decorated with pictures of all kinds of people who had worked at NYPD, before coming to a large office with the name plate Ryan Merritt's above the door.

The woman knocked softly on the door, before sticking her head in.

"You have a visitor, Officer Ryan. A Mr. Daniel Williams?" Danny's eyes tried to peek into the office but the way she was positioned in the doorway, it was impossible.

"Ah yes, I've been waiting for him. Please send him in." Danny could tell by the sound of his voice he wasn't very old maybe twenty-six or twenty-eight.

The woman stepped aside so Danny could walk in. The first thing he noticed was a small human frame on a couch in the corner of the office with blonde hair framing her golden face. 'That must be her' Danny thought to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Williams I'm sure you have many questions. Please have a seat." Danny turned from looking at the small girl on the couch to see a relatively large man sitting at a desk, who looked very tired. Danny took a seat in front of him looking at him expectantly, sending a look telling him to get on with what was going on.

"I can tell from your facial expression you want me to explain. Well I told you basically everything on the pho-" The man was cut off by a small feminine voice.

"I have a letter for you from my mom." Ashleigh told Danny yawning getting a piece of paper out of her bag and handing it to him.

Danny's eyes softened at the exhausted child, he could not possibly be mad at her, his or not she was a little girl who had just lost her mother; and was extremely emotional.

"Thank you sweetie, how are you holding up?" Ashleigh just shrugged, tired from the long day just wanting to sleep.

"We can talk later, you can go lay down I will read the letter." Ashleigh didn't have to be told twice, she immediately went back to her spot and laid back down.

"I'd like to read the letter, seeing as you don't have any more information to tell me; right?" The officer nods his head, and silently leaves the room to give him space to let him think everything through and such.

Opening the letter Danny saw the beautiful cursive handwriting he always admired. Danny had almost forgotten the delicate handwriting of Andrea; it was like she wrote in cursive from the 1800's hard to read yet beautiful. Sighing Danny began to read, feeling this was all too cliché.

_**Dearest Danny,**_

_**If you are reading this it means I have passed away. I have kept a really big secret from you for the past fourteen years.I know I should have told you but we were already broken up and you were just finishing up police school and you looked so happy; how could interfere with your happiness. We have a daughter; Ashleigh. She's thirteen years old and an exact replica of you; stubborn, strong-willed, may I mention good-looking? I know this may come shocking to you but Danny please take care of our daughter.**_

_**I don't want her to go to some strangers in foster care. I want you to be in her life, to comfort her to love her, to just be there to catch her when she falls. All I ask is this one simple thing Daniel. If not for me for the little blonde girl probably not far from you as you read this. Even if you want to get another DNA testing done but it will not change the results, she's 100% yours. If you do decide to take her on some tips.**_

_**Like I said before she is very strong-willed so big attitude. Just be firm with her and she will listen, I promise. I know at times she will get to the last nerve of your every being just take your time with her remember your patience, it'll pass. Enjoy every minute with her and always take good care of her or I will haunt you. Make sure she knows I love her and that I will be with her everyday in spirit. Oh and one last thing Danny I never stopped loving you.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Andrea**_

Danny wiped the few stray tears that were running down his face. Starring at the letter he was unaware of Ashleigh reading the letter over his shoulder.

"Did you really love my mother?" Danny jumped at the expectancy of his daughter speaking to him. Grabbing her by the arm he brings her from behind him to in front of him making her look him right in the eyes.

"I loved your mother with everything in me Ashleigh, and I love you too." Ashleigh's face widened when she heard Danny say that he loved her.

"How can you love me when you only just met me?"

"Because you're mine, I made you. This is the first time of me seeing you and I love every moment of it and I promise baby I will not miss anymore of your life." Danny ended the sentence with a very brief kiss to Ashleigh's head before leaving to go find Officer Ryan to sign the papers to be her official guardian and get the hell out of there.

Danny was helping Ashleigh bring her things inside when Steve pulled up. Danny looked to Ashleigh to see a reaction, yet got none. Sighing he walked to Steve kinda upset that she was so depressed.

"Hey man, how was the trip you look like you have been hit by a bus you okay?" Leave it to Steven to point out the obvious.

"No I am not that little girl over there is depressed and lifeless with a mother who just died and was dragged across the country with a father she has never met so yeah Steven I'm fucking perfect." Steve threw his hands up in the air in defense.

"Hey all I did was ask a question Daniel, worried about you. So you gonna introduce me to her or what?" Danny nods slightly in response before walking off with Steve following.

Hey! She meets Steve in the next chapter, comment what you believe should happen! Since it seems like none of you read my story can I get six reviews? Please, its so much more rewarding to me as an author if you give me advice, thanks!

-McGarrettsGirl43


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so quick author's note. So some of you reviewed saying I should work on grammar and punctuation. I have actually been trying to find a beta for that. If any of you know anyone or can help me, shoot me an email at paigemcwilliams1998 or just message me. Okay so on with the story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think or to critique me with advice and such. Thank you all very much.

Chapter 3-

Danny was standing silently beside Steve watching the two of them meet, it seemed to be going fairly well until Steve opened his mouth. It started when Ashleigh was given a lei by Steve and a hug.

"Hello, I'm Ashleigh" Ashleigh just wanted this to be over with she was tired from the plane ride, and just wanted to rest. Why did she have to meet people now?

"Aloha Ashleigh, I'm Steve but you can call me uncle Steve" Ashleigh couldn't believe her ears, she'd just met the man.

"First of all Steve I just met you, second of all I would never call you uncle Steve so fucking what if your good friends with my father I will not call you uncle, and lastly excuse me I'm tired and I don't feel like being among controlling people like the likes of you." Ashleigh finished her ranting, steaming mad.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Danny exclaimed, "watch your mouth I know your tired but you don't speak to people like that, apologize."

"Whatever." Ashleigh hissed at him before grabbing her stuff, "I won't apologize, now goodbye" with that she walked into the house disappearing. Danny had barely been in her life for two days and he was already trying to control her, he better have some good luck cause she was as stubborn as a mule.

Meanwhile Danny was standing there shocked, not believing Ashleigh had spoken to him like that, while Steve was laughing his ass off at Danny.

"What the hell is so funny, Steven?" Danny's cheeks were flushed with embarressment and anger.

"Ashleigh, she's a clone of you. You both look the same and have the same personality. There is no doubt in the world she's yours. Your gonna have trouble with her brauh, she's just as stubborn as you." Danny couldn't help but have to agree with the man, she had the same attitude he did at that age. He had a feeling inside he was gonna get his payback from being an ass to his parents during his teenage years.

"I need to go Steve, I need to go straighten out a bratty teenager. You have your truck so you can leave if you'd like meet me at Kamekona's for dinner tonight and invite Catherine, Kono, and Chin I want her to meet them." Steve gave him times before hopping in his truck and leaving.

Danny sighed under his breath, not even hours of her being here he already had to be mean dad. Walking into the house he called for Ashleigh's name telling her to come here. After multiple time of calling her name and her not answering it he walked upstairs to find her in his bedroom on his bed talking on her cellphone. Walking over he snatched the phone from her and hung it up before sliding it in his pocket. Boy did that make Ashleigh mad.

"Hey that is mine you can't fucking take that, and I was talking to someone!" Ashleigh yelled at him, before trying to reach in his pocket to get her phone back.

"I suggest you watch your mouth before you get soap in it. Not anymore its not, your a disrespectful brat who gets everything she wants. Well guess what its not happening here. You will follow rules and respect adults. I'm your father I can take anything you have what's yours is mine." Danny was steaming mad at her attitude, and her language.

"Oh so now after thirteen years your gonna play daddy? Yeah, not gonna happen. Now hand me my phone." Ashleigh was also mad, and usually got everything she wanted so him taking her phone was all new to her.

Danny got so mad he grabbed her by her arm, and got real close to her face before speaking in a scary deep voice.

"Ashleigh Dana Williams, you listen close and well don't you ever make assumptions or clues that I was never there for you because I didn't even know you existed. But now your here and I'm trying to make it up to you." Danny paused before continuing in a softer voice, " I just want you to be happy sweetheart, I know your going through a rough time right now but you gotta open up to me I promise I won't hurt you. Your mom wouldn't want you to act like this, she'd want you to be a happy teenager not an upset, mean rebellious one. I just want to help you. Can I do that?"

At the mention of her mother Ashleigh burst into tears realizing how disappointed her mother would be in her right now. Jumping up she throws her arms around Danny in a hug muttering things like "I'm sorry" or "I will try harder to be better" multiple times.

"Sweetie, dry your tears," Danny wiped the tears out of her eyes looking at her sympathetically "I forgive you now we should get going we have people to meet"

Ashleigh calmed down her sobbing to slight hiccups, with Danny rubbing her back she began to speak. "Who..who are we meeting?"

"We are going to meet up with Steve, and your going to meet Kono, Chin, Catherine, and Kamekona we are going to a seafood place, so if your allergic tell me we can stop at a fast food restaurant if you want?" Ashleigh's eyes lit up at the mention of seafood.

"I love seafood, come on let's go let's go! Hurry up Danny!" Danny was shocked at how fast the girl could move but hurried none the less and they were out the door in no time.

Ashleigh had met Kono and everyone else and this time it had gone smoothly. She got along with everyone well, but mostly hit it on with Catherine. The two already had a lunch date this weekend to get to know each other better, and Ashleigh couldn't be more excited for it.

"So what's your favorite kind of seafood, Ashleigh?" Catherine asks her.

"ALL OF IT! I don't know what is best, its all amazinggggggg" Ashleigh practically yelled stretching the "g" in amazing.

The rest of the night and dinner went like this with everyone asking her questions and her answering them. Towards the end of the night Ashleigh excused herself and asked if Steve would go outside to talk with her. When they were outside they had a sweet conversation.

"Steve, I just wanted to apologize about the way I acted earlier. It wasn't polite. I'm just going through a rough time right now. You seem like a pretty good guy." Danny was watching nearby and was proud of her for apologizing without him having to tell her to do it.

"Kiddo, I understand what your going through I lost my mom when I was your age, so if you ever need to talk i'm here okay?"

"Thank you uncle Steve," Ashleigh smiled at him, before Steve wrapped her in a hug.

"Anything for my ohana."

Later that night when Danny was saying goodnight to Ashleigh, Grace came onto his mind he couldn't believe he forgot about the light of his life, well one of them at least.

"Hey Ashleigh, I have a suprise for you tomorrow."

"Really what is it? Tell me, tell me!" Ashleigh asks sitting up in the bed. Danny chuckled at her before pushing her back down.

"You will find out tomorrow, but for now you need to sleep baby." Laying down she closes her eyes. With a smile on her face she drifts to sleep before wondering what that suprise will be tomorrow.


End file.
